


Good Vibrations

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D





	Good Vibrations

Zayn walked up to the front door of the tattoo parlor he owned and operated with his best friend, Louis.

The two boys had been best mates since the third grade and their friendship was still going strong, even in their sophomore year of college. Yeah, they've had their fair share of awkward experiences together, but that's all they turned out to be. Nothing had ever put the smallest dent in their friendship – like when they were both pining for that Harry kid the first year of college, when Louis dated Zayn’s ex-boyfriend Liam, or even when Zayn’s ex-boyfriend Niall went around telling Louis that Zayn hated him so that Louis would move out of the flat he and Zayn shared and Niall could have Zayn all to himself; but nothing ever could tear the two of them apart.

Now Niall was out of the picture although he tried to creep his way back in; Harry was their go-to party guy and number one customer; and Liam was a close second to Harry as they all hung out like they'd never know anything else.

Louis and Zayn still lived together and even had a few things between them here and there, but nothing serious – just a few drunken, bored nights.

Zayn had just come from the back room to start the coffee pot like he did every morning when Louis walked into the shop looking sad like he did every morning.

"Lou-Boo, wakey wakey! We got work, dude!" Zayn yelled from the back room, where he'd walked to pour both himself and Louis a pot of coffee.

"We live together, how the hell do you always get here before me? And why are you always so fucking cheery?" Louis sneered playfully at Zayn.

He definitely wasn't a morning person. Morning people were the worst thing in the world to him, but Zayn never failed to put a smile in his face.

Zayn walked up to his best friend and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulled him up towards himself a bit, and kissed his neck a few times. Louis giggled and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck, squealing a bit when Zayn gave his ass a squeeze.

"Woke now?" Zayn asked, leaning down to whisper huskily in Louis’ ear.

This was pretty much an everyday thing with them, but Louis still lost his breath and barely replied, "Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

Zayn chuckled at Louis. He loved that they could do those sort of things and still be best friends with someone like Louis.

Zayn let go of the smaller boy and walked to the station that he worked, Louis doing the same, when they saw two people walking into the shop. Two girls Zayn recognized from his Literature class came in holding hands and laughing.

"Hi, Zayn!" The paler girl said excitedly.

"Hi, Eleanor, Danielle. This is my best friend, Louis." Zayn said, gesturing to Louis. "What can we help you guys with?"

Danielle looked at Eleanor, then back at Zayn and said, "Well, a really good friend of ours passed recently. We kind of wanted to get a matching tattoo in his honor."

Eleanor nodded in agreement.

"That's sweet. So did you have any ideas of do we need to do a sketch?" Zayn asked the two girls.

"We want to do it as personalized as possible, so can we do a sketch?" Eleanor asked quietly.

Zayn nodded and walked over to the counter where his sketchpad and things were, Danielle and Eleanor close behind him. Louis followed them. They'd all seen Zayn’s artistic skills before, but it was still something they all loved to watch.

Louis had come to really love Zayn when he was drawing. He loved Zayn either way; but something about when Zayn was in the space between reality and his dream when he drew, painted, or did anything he loved really, it just made Louis feel a way he could never comprehend.

If it made Zayn happy, Louis was more than willing to just sit and watch for hours.

The three of them watched on as Zayn quickly drew out everything that Danielle and Eleanor wanted in the design.

In the end, it turned out to be a pair of ocean blue angel wings turned up to look as if they were in flight, outlined in sharp black ink with an open space in between the wings where the words "R.I.P Mikey, Forever with us" were written in small black cursive.

"Wow, Zayn. That's amazing, thank you so much!" Danielle gushed.

Louis nodded and took the paper to the back room to make a copy for him to go by. When he came back, Zayn already had Eleanor in his chair and Danielle in Louis’ as they laid on their sides, exposing their rib cages. There was a medium sized square lightly drawn over both or their ribs, where Louis and Zayn were to put their tattoos. The two boys got to work, talking to each other and the girls as they added the new designs to their smooth skin.

When they were done, Zayn and Louis applied ointment in the newly inked areas, wrapped them for protection, and sent Danielle and Eleanor their way after they handed the money to their respective artists.

Zayn was about to sit down and talk to Louis about something he'd been thinking about since last night, when a rather large crowd of kids walked into the shop.

Zayn would have to wait to tell Louis about what he heard last night.

XXX

By two in the afternoon, the rush had died down and there were only two people in the shop at the moment. One was getting a tattoo from Louis and the other was waiting for Louis to pierce her belly button.

It was Zayn’s break time and he knew exactly how he was gonna spend it. Usually, he'd wait for Louis to get done and they'd go to McDonalds or something together, but Zayn had to be alone for a bit today to make this work in his favor.

Zayn got into his car and sent Louis a quick text telling him why he left without him.

‘Hey, had to handle some personal business, sorry. Be back in a bit, love you lots! x’

He drove off down the road then pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

He got out, running into the Spencer’s right in front of the area where he parked.

Zayn walked around the store, searching every shelf and rack until he found the section he was looking for. He scrounged through the boxes until he found the perfect one. Smiling as he thought about the wonders this small item was gonna do for him, Zayn quickly walked up to the checkout counter.

The girl working at the cashier station gave him a lustful smirk and poked her chest out some more. Zayn rolled his eyes. Perrie knew that he didn't like her and that he was gay, so why did she always try?

"Stop it. You look really fucking dumb. I like guys, not girls. And even if I did, you're a whore. Not my type at all. Hell, I don't even like you as a person, stop doing this shit. It's never gonna work," Zayn said. Yeah, it may have been rude, but it was the truth and Zayn was never one to sugarcoat anything.

Zayn turned and left the store as quick as he could, wanting to be as far as possible from Perrie and closer to Louis.

Zayn hurried out of the mall and got back into his car, driving off to head back to the small shop. He pulled into his spot and noticed that Louis was sitting on the counter eating his lunch, like he would always do if Zayn didn't get lunch with him.

He smiled as he watched Louis pick the onions off of his burger through the glass window. He took the small metal piece out of the box and put it in the small plastic bag that came with it, slipping it into his pocket.

Zayn got out of the car and walked quickly into the store, making Louis jump at the sudden shrill ringing of the bell.

"Hey, babe. How's your lunch?" Zayn asked his best friend.

Louis scowled at Zayn and turned away from him. "Why'd you leave? I thought we were gonna have lunch together today?" Louis asked quietly. Zayn knew he hated eating alone.

Feeling bad for leaving Louis the way he did, Zayn strolled over to the smaller boy, making room for his skinny frame between Louis’ legs. He put his hands on Louis’ waist and nuzzled into his neck, causing Louis to giggle even though he was upset.

"I'm sorry, I had to go pick something up, I'll tell you about it later." Zayn felt Louis nod in understanding and decided to use this time to bring up what he'd wanted to earlier.

"So, Lou, I think I want to get my tongue pierced, what do you think?" Zayn smirked.

Louis choked on a fry. Had Zayn heard him last night?

"Wha-What? Why? Are you serious?" He pushed out, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Yeah, I am. Can you do it for me? I don't really think I trust anyone else to do it." Zayn smiled.

He knew he'd gotten to Louis.

Louis was a stuttering mess. Zayn must have heard him last night. It's not his fault the thought of his best friend with a tongue ring was enough to get him off at three in the morning.

"U-Uh... I mean, yeah. I-I-I'll do it..." he said, not making eye contact with Zayn. This beat out every other thing that has ever been weird between them, Zayn had heard Louis wanking himself to the thought of fucking Zayn.

Zayn walked to Louis’ chair and laid down. He put one of his arms behind his head as the other hung down into the air, wrapping itself around the back of Louis’ thigh, dangerously close to his ass when Louis stood over him.

Louis got himself ready and took a deep breath to steady himself. He was really about to give his best friend a tongue piercing, something he'd been thinking would be nice for quite a while now.

"You're sure?" Louis asked Zayn nervously, internally hoping he'd say yes.

When Zayn did, Louis nodded once and proceeded.

XXX

When Louis was done, he moved back from Zayn, causing the younger boy’s hand to fall from its place on his thigh and right under his bum.

"There ya go, mate. I'm gonna go on home, not feeling too well," Louis said, rushing out of the shop before Zayn could say anything. He had to get home and away from Zayn before he did something dumb.

Zayn was shocked, he thought Louis would like it after last night. And he hadn't even got to put the ring in yet and Louis already seemed put off by it for some reason. Zayn really just hoped it was only because he thought it was sort of awkward that Zayn knew. But he didn't want that, either. It was simply the preferred option over Louis hating it.

Zayn walked into the bathroom and pulled the small bag out of his pocket, taking the small, rainbow colored tongue ring out of it and carefully putting it in its new place. The small amount of extra weight on his tongue felt strange, but it would all be worth it soon, he hoped. Zayn touched the metal stud with his finger and smiled to himself. Boy, was this going to be fun!

XXX

Zayn was quite anxious. He wanted to get on with his plan already, but the piercing was too fresh and a little painful. So he decided that teasing Louis would have to suffice for now.

For a week Zayn made sure to talk more than normal, opened his mouth wide every chance he got, and laughed so much that Louis had no choice but to see the shining metal sitting there.

For Louis, it was pure hell. Zayn was torturing him on purpose to get him back for that night, but Louis couldn't help it. Zayn was fit and the tongue ring was such a turn on, even when it was just a figment of his imagination. Now it was real, and Zayn was going to hold this over his head forever.

For Zayn, it was fun, but torture. He'd gotten his tongue pierced for one reason, and he couldn’t even make use of it because it hurt too bad – but he made the most of the time he had, teasing Louis to no end.

But the end of the week, Zayn was almost as wound up and ready to burst with lust as Louis was.

XXX

Zayn walked into his and Louis’ shared flat and looked around the living room. It was empty and for a moment, Zayn wondered where Louis could be. Then he heard a soft moan.

Curious, he followed it to Louis’ bedroom door, which was cracked open.

Zayn peeked in and smirked when he saw Louis writhing on the bed.

Louis quickly tugged on his cock, moaning. He then quietly called Zayn’s name.

Zayn just stood there and watched for a bit.

When Louis finally came, Zayn walked into the room and called, "Lou-Boo."

Louis jumped and covered himself, ashamed. He knew it was Zayn, no one else called him Lou-Boo. This would make the second time Zayn had caught him in the act – two days in a row – and this time he actually saw it, not just heard it.

"Zayn, I'm sorry, I just... I'm sorry...." Louis stuttered, his cheeks heating up and self-resentment beginning to settle in his gut. He'd probably just ruined his and Zayn’s entire friendship and it made him feel like a dick for not being able to control his own urges.

Zayn could see that Louis felt bad, which he did not want. So, he pulled Louis up from the bed, which in hindsight, was a bad choice with the whole ordeal going on.

Louis flinched, thinking Zayn was so furious that he was either going to hit him or put him out; but when he didn't feel anything, Louis opened his eyes and gawked. Zayn was on his knees in front of him.

"Zayn, what the hell are you doing?" Louis screeched. It's not that he didn't want this to happen, hell, he'd thought about it enough, he just never thought it would.

When Zayn opened his mouth to talk, Louis gasped, seeing the little metal stud sitting snugly on his tongue. He couldn't stop staring, and it made Zayn laugh, deep and slow.

"What's wrong, Lou-Boo? Cat got your tongue?" He asked cheekily, smirking when Louis almost choked at the mention of the word tongue. "All you had to do was tell me, Lou. You know I would have done it, just for you. But you didn't, I had to catch you in the act. This could have happened so long ago, hell, I wish you would have told me."

Zayn looked up into Louis’ eyes, making sure it was okay.

When Louis nodded, Zayn smiled innocently and proceeded.

He wrapped his hand around him and started to slowly pump him to full hardness. "You ready for this?"

The other boy couldn't respond, so nodded again.

Zayn stuck his finger into his mouth and turned the tongue ring on to vibrate., getting a shock from the sensation. He slowly took Louis’ dick into his mouth as his friend jumped from the subtle vibrations going up and down his cock.

"Oh, fuck, Zayn, it vibrates?" He gasped, his breath coming in short bursts. All Zayn could do was chuckle as he continued to suck, hollowing his cheeks when he got down to the base.

Louis threw his head back and pushed his hand through Zayn’s thick, black locks and gripped tight. He pulled hard, causing Zayn to moan loudly. The sound made even more vibrations run into Louis’ cock, through his gut, and up his spine.

"Holy fuck, shit, Zayn. So, so good," Louis mumbled, concentrating hard on not fucking into Zayn’s mouth and cumming right them.

Zayn pulled off, much to Louis’ displeasure, and gripped his mate’s dick tight in his hand. He stuck his tongue out, and gently pushed the vibrating piercing into the slit of his cock.

Louis breath caught in his throat, nearly suffocating him, as he spluttered until he could finally breath again. The pulsating deepened and nearly pushed him over the edge.

Before he could come, Louis pulled Zayn’s head back by his hair and stuttered until he regained control of his voice.

"Fuck, okay. It was good, but I don't know if you wanted me to come in your mouth, or..." Louis said, trailing off at the end, waiting for Zayn to tell him what to do.

Zayn got off of the floor, kissing Louis passionately and slowly backing him up to his mattress.

When Louis fell backwards onto his arse, Zayn got a bright idea. Pulling Louis up off of the bed he pushed his own pants down his legs, crawled up the bed and laid supine. He propped his head on a few pillows and looked at Louis who was looking at him confused.

"Take off your pants and underwear, like, now," Zayn breathed out huskily. He was turned on and all he'd done was suck Louis off a bit and get himself situated. As he watched Louis slowly and unsurely undress himself, Zayn grabbed his cock and stroked himself to the sight of Louis’ ass, plump and firm looking, as usual.

When Louis was done taking off his clothes, he looked to Zayn for more instructions.

"Crawl onto the bed on the side of me and get on your knees right here," Zayn instructed, patting the spot next to his head and waited for Louis to do as he said.

Curious and nervous, Louis quickly did as he had been told, holding onto the headboard as a steadier, the mattress shifting slightly under him.

Zayn licked his lips and grabbed Louis’ thigh that was closest to his head, moving it to the other side of him, causing Louis to straddle his face.

Realization dawned on Louis and his head fell forward onto the headboard, a groan ripping through his throat in anticipation.

"Fuck," he whispered, preparing himself for what was coming.

Zayn smirked at Louis’ reaction.

"Are you always this eager, Louis? God, I bet you're a screamer, huh?" he asked, purposefully causing his cold breath to his Louis’ exposed hole. He laughed when Louis jumped a little and sucked in a shaky breath, uttering what sounded like a small, "Oh my fucking god."

Louis squeezed his eyes shut as Zayn began to blow his breath on Louis’ entrance, making him start to shake slightly.

"Take a deep breath and get ready, baby," Zayn said quietly, licking his lips, ready to get to work. When he heard Louis inhale and exhale like he'd said, Zayn stuck his tongue out and stiffened it, slowly pushing it into Louis’ tight hole. It was warm and nearly hurt his tongue, but the sounds Louis made above him made it worth the small pain.

"Oh fuck! Oh my god! Zayn, Zayn, Zayn!" Louis chanted over and over like some sort of mantra, making Zayn smirk.

Louis’ grip on the headboard tightened until his knuckles were bone white, and he pushed himself down on Zayn’s tongue even further, whimpering when the vibrations from the ring picked up and reached his prostate .

"Oh my god, feels so good. Keep going, don't stop," Louis whined, but he didn't care that he sounded like a needy bitch, Zayn was amazing at this. It was like his most vivid fantasies were coming true.

Zayn reached behind Louis and grabbed his ass, kneading his fleshy cheeks in his palms, smacking them every so often, which caused Louis to mewl uncontrollably.

"Yeah, yeah, just like that, fuck Zayn don't stop. Please please..." Louis rushed out, his breathing becoming erratic as Zayn pushed his tongue in and pulled it out, quickening his pace each time.

Right as Louis was about to come, Zayn pulled his tongue away from his ass and pushed him as his bum rested on Zayn’s chest.

"Wha..." Louis said, near to tears.

"I want you to ride my tongue, okay? Ride it hard, but don't come. When you feel yourself about to come, stop. Fast. I want you to come a different way. Okay?" Zayn said, nodding his head and smiling when Louis nodded enthusiastically.

He stuck his tongue back out and toughened it again, letting Louis slide down onto it at his own pace.

Louis fucked himself on Zayn’s tongue, grunting as pleasure coursed through him every time Zayn poked his prostate. When he felt himself about to come, he quickly lifted off of Zayn’s mouth and hovered over his chest, not sitting his ass down in fear that the pressure would make him come.

Zayn grabbed Louis’ dick with one hand and his own with the other. He guided Louis to his mouth and sucked hard, wanking himself the whole time he pleasured Louis.

"Fuck, Zayn. Oh fuck, I'm about to come!" Louis shouted, right as he released into Zayn’s mouth, muttering a trail of curses until his gut settled. His pulse soon slowed back to its normal rate.

Zayn – still stroking himself – bit the inside of Louis’ thigh, keeping quiet as his orgasm rocked through his body and come spurted onto his chest.

Louis winced a little when Zayn’s teeth sunk again into his thigh hard, sure to leave a mark in their wake.

When Zayn's breathing began to even out and he released Louis’ flesh from between his teeth, Louis shimmied down his body and licked every speck of come from his abdomen, humming appreciatively when Zayn’s muscles contracted under his tongue. When there was nothing left to lick up, Louis laid on Zayn’s side, wrapping his arm around his waist.

Zayn sighed happily and put his arm over Louis’ shoulders and pulled his leg up to wrap around his waist.

"Fuck, Zayn. That was the best orgasm I've ever had," he muttered sleepily into Zayn’s chest. When the older boy laughed, Louis felt the sound resonate through his skull, which made him smile.

"Next time you fantasize about something, tell me, Lou. Then we can make it happen sooner, yeah," Zayn told him, squeezing his tender thigh.

"Yeah, alright." Louis blushed.

"Now get to sleep. We have classes tomorrow, Lou-Boo." Both boys laughed at the innocence the childhood nickname held in comparison to the dirty things they'd just done.

"Night, Zee. Love you," Louis mumbled sleepily. Zayn returned the sentiment then yawned.


End file.
